


The Pharaoh, the IKEA, and the Wardrobe

by nana_banana



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindshipping, Drabble, Humor, IKEA, M/M, Puzzleshipping, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_banana/pseuds/nana_banana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atemu's lost in an IKEA and, sometimes, it's better to remain that way. (Read Author's Notes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pharaoh, the IKEA, and the Wardrobe

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't a prompt, but I had a need to write it, so here it is. The idea is not mine, but the story is.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> I found something really interesting haha xD Originally by whataremylines. Imagine Atem and Yuugi are totally strangers. One day in IKEA, Atem/Yuugi jumped out of a wardrobe screaming "For Narnia!" And accidentally landed on Yuugi/Atem. For me it would be hilarious LOL... Just think about the shocked face on either of them. =)) -M!A

Walking along the store aisles, Atemu looked around with confusion. He was sure he had passed the armoires about three times now. He came to a stop before a tall, black wardrobe and paused as he examined where he was. All he could see was furniture. With a sigh, he realized he was lost. In an Ikea. Atemu placed a hand at his brow and groaned to himself. He was a grown-ass adult lost in a store. Removing his hand, he glanced around him, hoping to see someone that could help him  _out_  of the store. Unfortunately, not a single employee or human soul, for that matter, was within sight.

“Dammit, where are you?” he asked himself, annoyed that not a single person was in his vicinity.

He was about to try and find his way out again, when a sudden bang caused him to jump a mile. The crashing sound was closely followed by a loud cry of:

“For Narnia!”

Spinning around in alarm, Atemu only had a brief flash of gorgeous plum-colored eyes and wild, violet curls before he was given an armful of short paleness. They collided and the added weight tipped his precarious balance; down he went with the stranger. Atemu landed on his back, in pain, and he groaned pitifully. The stranger had kneed him in the crotch.

“Why?” he asked no one in particular as his entire crotch throbbed with pain and anguish consumed his soul. A beautiful laughter filled his ears in answer and Atemu opened his watery eyes to see blonde bangs clouding his vision. They were a different, lighter shade than his own and he frowned before reaching up a hand to touch them. The bangs were soft and fine against his fingertips, nothing like his own, thick hair. He made an appreciative noise and the hair lifted away from his fingers as a round, smiling face filled his vision.

Breath suddenly caught in his throat, Atemu stared in awe as the ethereal vision of beauty before him looked down at him in confusion. The stranger had a small, upturned nose and a cupid's bow for lips; soft, plump, perfect. Atemu blinked and when his eyes opened again, the hallucination of gorgeousness was still there, only their eyes were wide with horror and their pretty mouth was open in shock.

“Oh, my god,” the person said, “oh, my god. You're not Jounouchi.”

Atemu did not know who Jounouchi was, but he sure as hell envied them.

“Oh, crap – I mean, god – gosh, I'm so sorry! I thought you were my friend!”

“I can be your friend,” Atemu said vaguely and the young man blinked in surprise as he pushed himself up on his palms. He blinked down at Atemu, bewildered, before a rosy blush filled his cheeks. He smiled shyly and Atemu returned it with a grin of his own. The boy's blush spread, much to Atemu's delight.

“I'm Yuugi,” said Yuugi.

“Atemu,” he replied, pain forgotten.

* * *

The blonde frowned. He was sure he had seen his short friend ducking into this section half an hour before. Looking around warily, he pursed his lips.

“You ain't gonna get one up on me,” he muttered under his breath. He walked down the row of wardrobes and paused as a soft sound entered his ears. Freezing in place, he looked around, brown eyes narrowed and squinted. A giggle reached his ears and his eyes zeroed in on a black armoire. He grinned to himself. “Got you.”

Grabbing the doors, he yanked them open.

His triumphant cry died in his chest and he paled at the sight before him. In the wardrobe was his short friend, Yuugi Mutou, pressed against the side wall as a taller man with flaming red hair and deep ochre skin mauled him with his mouth, brown hands in places Jounouchi would heretofore wipe from his memory. The stranger paused and separated from Yuugi to look at him, a sheepish smile on his lips. Yuugi looked as well, and the blush on his cheeks was red, his eyes pleased.

“What the fuck?” Jounouchi breathed and the stranger raised a fist in the air.

“For Narnia,” he said with a grin and Yuugi giggled. He then reached out his hand, and pulled the doors closed once more. Jounouchi stared at the armoire for a moment before he turned on his heel, and decided, with much certainty, that it was time to go home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Follow me on twitter [@nanadanonini](https://twitter.com/nanadanonini)! I post writing updates, life tidbits, line excerpts, and more! It's also great to let y'all know if I'm delaying a chapter update! You can also interact with me. ♡


End file.
